pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (A Cartoon All-Stars. Cartoon Style)
A Cartoon All-Stars. Cartoon's Movie-Spoof of Used Walt Disney and Pixar's 2015 Walt Disney Movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Nikki Wong (6teen) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Caitlin Cooke (6teen) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Orbit (The Spacebots) *Cat - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Cat's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Cat's Sadness - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cat's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Cat's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Cat's Fear - Claude Cat (Looney Tunes) *Dog - Whistle (Happy Tree Friends) *Dog's Joy - Charlie Dog (Looney Tunes) *Dog's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Dog's Disgust - Barnyard Dawg (Looney Tunes) *Dog's Anger - Marc Anthony (Looney Tunes) *Dog's Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Forgotter Bobby - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Forgotter Paula - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (A Cartoon All-Stars. Cartoon Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (A Cartoon All-Stars. Cartoon Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (A Cartoon All-Stars. Cartoon Style) - Cheer Bear: Quick Thinking *Inside Out (A Cartoon All-Stars. Cartoon Style) - Loyal Heart Dog: We Should Cry *Inside Out (A Cartoon All-Stars. Cartoon Style) - Proud Heart Cat: Five Second Rule *Inside Out (A Cartoon All-Stars. Cartoon Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon: My Bad *Inside Out (A Cartoon All-Stars. Cartoon Style) - Doug Funnie: Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (A Cartoon All-Stars. Cartoon Style) - Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (A Cartoon All-Stars. Cartoon Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Riley Andersen Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:A Cartoon All-Stars. Cartoon Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:HappyTreeFriendsFan Category:Walt Disney Category:Nelvana Category:Nintendo Category:Paramount Pictures